


Just Another Wednesday

by smoakme



Series: Write Night 1 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity is awkward, Felicity is not a secretary, Felicity is not pregnant, Felicity needs to do some hacking, Gossip, Lies, Moira is Moira, Oliver brings coffee, Revenge, Thea blackmails Oliver, Thea lies, olicity - Freeform, rag columns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakme/pseuds/smoakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira is Moira, Oliver brings coffee, Thea lies like there is no tomorrow and under no circumstance is Felicity Smoak actually pregnant, regardless of what the stupid gossip columns say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Wednesday

After the twentieth _ping_ of the day from her computer Felicity shuts off all her devices with the exception of her personal phone and both her professional phones. Her computers have been going off all day, alerting her to online news stories about Oliver. She mistakenly read the first few and after the fourth quickly discovered that reading any more of them would be nothing but detrimental to her mental health and good mood.

 

“Felicity do you know what’s going on? Susan from accounting wouldn’t stop staring at me in the elevator, the girl that used to be in the cubical next to you in the IT department dropping her bagel when I walked past her in the parking lot and the new security guy stopped talking when I walked in the front door.”

Felicity looks up to see Oliver with two coffees in his hand, Digg behind him sipping on his own coffee. “Online magazines and rag columns have been going crazy, articles are all over the web and there’s so many and the view count is so high I can’t just take care of it.”

“Does it have to do with him? Should we be worried?”

“No, but _I_ should be worried. Erica from Legal might lynch me if she sees me during our lunch break.”

Oliver frowns. “Why should _we_ be worried about Erica from Legal lynching you?”

“Because all the articles are saying that we’re sleeping together and that I got my job on my knees,” Felicity tries to sound flippant but her voice breaks minutely.

 

Oliver steps forward and puts his hand on her arm, sliding down so he can squeeze her hand before letting go. She smiles weakly and sips her coffee, rolling her eyes when she tastes Oliver’s signature coffee order. She knows it instinctively, that it’s a latte and it came from the male barista all the way from the Glades because that’s her favourite coffee shop and that Oliver would go out of his way for her because that’s exactly what he does.

 

“Oliver,” Digg warns.

Thea strides into the office, hands crossed over her chest. “Why the hell is the internet blowing up that you’ve knocked up your secretary?”

“What?!” Felicity reaches for her phone.

“Speedy she isn’t my secretary.”

“She answers your phone and fetches you coffee.”

“Actually,” Felicity says meekly. “Oliver buys me coffee.”

“We aren’t sleeping together and she is my Executive Assistant.”

“Well you should tell the world that because half the population wants to kill her and the other half wants her.”

 

Watching Thea and Oliver communicate via facial expression and minute changes in their eyebrows is fascinating yet somewhat disturbing. It does amaze her though, the way Thea stares Oliver down. She’s never seen anyone match Oliver when it comes to staring contests. Felicity doesn’t know Thea but she has a suspicion that Oliver has lost far more than his sister has.

 

“Oliver your mother is coming this way,” Diggle says quickly.

“What? Do I need have a meeting with security? How did two different people come up here without informing any of us?”

“We’re related to you Ollie,” Thea rolls her eyes. “Our name is on the side of the building, we’re allowed to be here.”

“I might have disabled the phones,” Felicity confesses, “they were driving me crazy.”

“Couldn’t you have found a blonde that actually knows how to be a secretary Oliver? For show at least? I must say though, it _is_ a variation of the usual cliché,” Moira says with obvious distaste.

“I didn’t go to MIT on a scholarship to study the secretarial arts,” Felicity babbles. “How many times do I have to explain that to people?”

“Felicity is not a secretary, she’s an Executive Assistant and I knew prior to moving her position within the company that her talents are elsewhere,” Oliver says confidently.

“That doesn’t help your case with the media, Oliver.”

“Mom you know the media,” Thea rolls her eyes. “Lissy and Oliver aren’t doing it like bunnies and she’s not pregnant so you can breathe easy knowing that the latest Queen heir disaster has been diverted.”

Moira eyes her daughter. “You have a nickname for her?”

“Of course I do, we’re good friends. We have frozen yoghurt every Friday and she texts me when Oliver’s late asking if he’s gotten his lazy ass out of bed yet. She helps me around the club too and let me tell you Mom, Felicity is _way_ out of Ollie’s league. If they start screwing you’ll know as soon as I do.”

 

Thea’s bold lie shocks Felicity and she hopes it doesn’t show. Oliver’s sister doesn’t know her bar a handful of two second interactions, there is no real reason for Thea to stick her head under the chopping block for her. Oliver doesn’t look shocked at all but Felicity knows Oliver’s poker face. He’s clearly angry at his mother but giving no evidence to contradict his sister’s claims.

 

“If you say so Dear, I’m just surprised neither of you have invited her to dinner if you are such good friends.”

“Well Felicity’s Jewish which is why she didn’t come to the Christmas party,” Oliver offers, “but she’s also friends with Walter and hasn’t been entirely comfortable with the idea of being around while you are going through your divorce.”

“How… _polite_ of her,” Moira smiles tightly. “But you must come to dinner, Dear. If you like I can even invite Walter, he would love to see Thea.”

“You really don’t have to,” Felicity stammers. “I’m not much of a dinner person.”

“Brunch then on Saturday? I’ll have Thea set it up with you. Well now that I’m aware that Oliver hasn’t managed to impregnate anyone I think I’ll go, the club is meeting in an hour and Rachel would never let me live it down if I was late.”

 

Moira leaves gracefully and Thea whips around with a ferocious look on her face, stepping right into Oliver’s personally space. Felicity steps backwards and watches Oliver go from Arrow mode to big brother mode. It’s always interesting watching Thea and Oliver interact, it’s a part of his life before the island that she wishes she had experienced. If there was a book detailing his life with Thea before all _this_ she would read it in a heartbeat.

 

“You owe me!” growls Thea.

“I know.”

“And I mean big time.”

“I realize that.”

“Bigger than the time I covered for you and Tommy when you had that party and dropped a piano in the pool.”

Oliver raises an eyebrow. “Do you keep a ledger of every favor I owe you?”

“We’re having dinner this Friday and you can’t back out.”

“I won’t,” he promises.

Thea snorts and turns to Felicity. “I don’t know how you put up with him but work your magic so he actually shows up and stays for the entire duration of dinner?”

“Okay,” nods Felicity, “but why did you help me?”

“Because my Mother would have eaten you for her second breakfast and because I remember you from the time you visited Walter in the hospital. Walter likes you so you can’t be bad. I _will_ be seeing more of you though, Mom will start asking questions and I need the answers to them.”

 

And with that Thea spins on her heel and sweeps out, reminding Felicity vividly of a hurricane. In a strange way it’s almost reassuring how every Queen she has ever met seems to be the human embodiment of some kind of natural disaster. It almost makes her wish she had known Robert Queen. Almost, because then she remembers that it was his fault that Oliver became who he is now and she’s not sure if that makes her want to put flowers on his grave or want to bring him back to life just to ruin his credit rating.

 

“Are you okay, Felicity?” Oliver steps close, holding her hand.

She squeezes back. “It’s just another Wednesday, Oliver.”

“You can have the day off if you want? Diggle can drive you home.”

“Give me half an hour? Normally it doesn’t take me that long to crash a site but there are a _lot_ of them and I want to enjoy it.”

 

Oliver just gives her _that_ smile and follows Digg into his office. She takes another sip of her coffee and sits down at her desk, slipping off her shoes and clearing her work area. It was time to get to her favourite kind of work, crashing servers of gossip columns. She didn’t even care that they wrote horrible stories about Oliver and the people in his life on at least a fortnightly basis. That didn’t make her angry. What did make her angry was that they used pictures from the social event they attended three nights before as proof she was pregnant.

 

How dare they say she looks heavy enough in those pictures to be pregnant. 

 


End file.
